


You, me, and your boyfriend

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: When Kuroo tried to flirt with Akaashi he wasn't expecting to get two hot guys. He's not complaining.





	

Kuroo had to pause and do a double take after seeing from the corner of his eye what was surely a man too beautiful to be real, yet there he was, just down the street. Kuroo made a complete one-eighty and approached the man with the most charming smile he could muster. “You, mister, are the single most beautiful man I've ever had the pleasure to meet.”

Akaashi looked up from his phone, eyes widened slightly in surprise, and looked Kuroo up and down. “Thank you, but I do have a boyfriend already.” He said politely with an apologetic smile.

Kuroo looked at Akaashi blankly, “Would you be more into it if I hit on him too?”

Akaashi stared back at him for a moment before looking him up and down again, consideringly this time. “He might actually be into that.”

“I'm hearing a yes~” Kuroo inwardly cheered.

“A maybe.” Akaashi corrected.

“Which is better than a no,” Kuroo concluded. “So, does your boyfriend happen to be around?”

“He should be here any minute now. He’s picking me up from work.” Akaashi pointed at the coffee shop across the street. “So, in the time that we are waiting, why don’t you tell me a few things. Like your name.”

“Ah right. Kuroo Tetsurou. I have great legs and I like cats,” Kuroo grinned, “ now your turn?”

“Akaashi Keiji.” He held out his hand to shake. “I prefer owls, but … well you'll probably understand why when you meet Bokuto-san. I do like cats though.”

Kuroo took his hand with an amused smile, “Y’know I think a handshake might be too formal, considering I’m hitting on you and all… and your boyfriend technically.”

A faint pink colored Akaashi’s cheeks and he pulled his hand away with a mumbled, “it's considered polite when introducing yourself.”

Kuroo hummed appreciatively at the cute sight of Akaashi’s embarrassed state. “Polite but not completely necessary.”

Akaashi's opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Bokuto who threw an arm around him and pecked him on the cheek. “Akaashi, who’s your friend?”

“This is Kuroo-san. I think he wants to have a threesome. Or a three way relationship, he was unclear.”

Kuroo stared dumbfoundedly at Bokuto. “Holy damn. Both definitely sound great right now.”

Bokuto looked between them with wide eyes before he grinned. “I would be down. I was gonna take Akaashi to get something to eat. Wanna tag along?”

“Heck yes, I do.”

“Cool. I'm Bokuto, good to meet you.” He grinned, throwing his free arm around Kuroo and starting to lead them both towards wherever he planned to eat.

“You’re both surprisingly okay with this,” Kuroo mused as they walked.

“I wouldn't have told you it was probably fine if it wasn't. The only hesitation was that I wasn't sure if Bokuto-san would be interested. We are polyamorous though.” Akaashi told him.

“Two hot guys in one day. I feel like I might be using up my luck.”

“Nah, bro, I would say we are the ones that are pretty lucky. Most people feel kinda weird about the whole three people thing.” Bokuto told him. “That usually scares off people trying to flirt with one of us.”

“Scared? Of you two? No, this is the best thing to happen to me in weeks.” Kuroo grinned, excited to see where this would go. 


End file.
